


Let Them Talk

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is overjoyed that Phil invited him to spend Father’s Day with his family, but he’s also terrified the phandom will find out. As the time there progresses, he slowly changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Dan and Phil took their trip to Isle of Mann together

Phil scurried around the apartment, searching for his red jacket to pack for his trip to the Isle of Man for Father’s Day. After he’d checked everywhere from behind the toilet to underneath the couch cushions, he decided to give in and ask Dan if he knew where it was. He groaned thinking about it, knowing that Dan would tease him about how he’d managed to lose his own clothing yet again.

Now that Phil thought about it, he hadn’t seen Dan all day. Dan had been hauled up in his room since after breakfast, when he’d hurried into and out of the kitchen with a piece of toast, mumbling something about editing a video that Phil didn’t remember Dan filming. Phil approached Dan’s door and knocked.

“Yep,” Dan said.

Assuming it was an invitation to enter, Phil opened the door. Dan was laying on his bed, computer propped up on his lap. He didn’t appear to be editing anything, and Phil felt his stomach twist into knots because he knew something was wrong.

“Have you seen my red jacket?” Phil asked.

“No.”

Phil approached the bed, sitting down on the edge and placing a hand on Dan’s knee. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Dan,” Phil whined.

Phil reached a hand up to Dan’s stomach and tickled it, which brought a semblance of a smile to Dan’s face, quickly replaced by pursed lips. The slight shift of Dan’s body from the tickle revealed a bit a red cloth from beneath him.

“Is that my jacket?” Phil asked, pulling on the fabric. “What the hell Dan?” he continued once the jacket was fully in his hands.

Dan sighed. “Well, I thought maybe if I hid it you wouldn’t go.”

Phil laughed. “I’m only going to be gone a few days.”

Dan pushed his computer aside and crossed his arms. “Yeah, but I was just in Sweden for three days away from you, and now you’re leaving me for your family.”

“Well, why don’t you come with me?” Phil suggested.

The corners of Dan’s lips curled up. He hadn’t realized those were the exact words he wanted to hear from Phil until he said them, perhaps because he knew they were words that could never be made reality.

“People will find out,” Dan argued. “How are we going to explain me visiting your entire family up north?”

“We don’t need to explain anything,” Phil contested, reaching his hand out to stroke his fingers through Dan’s fringe. When Dan looked unconvinced Phil added, “And probably no one will even see us.”

“Okay,” Dan said, pecking his lips against Phil’s.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you said you were being ‘dragged out the door.’ That makes it so obvious that we’re traveling together,” Dan chastised, smacking Phil on the arm.

“Dan it’s been five hours now. Give it a rest,” Phil said. Dan glared at him, so Phil pouted his lips and added, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dan assured, glancing around them before wrapping his arm around Phil’s waist and giving him a quick squeeze.

“Oh my God. Dan and Phil!?” They both heard being shouted from behind them.

Dan retracted his arm, his heart jumping into his throat. His first instinct was to sprint down the corridor. It was only Phil’s whisper of “it’s okay” that stopped him.

Both of them turned around to see a young girl, with who appeared to be her grandparents. Dan glanced at Phil and attempted to match the smile that Phil had plastered on his face.

“I can’t believe it’s you!” she said, her face flushed. “You wouldn’t mind taking a picture with me, would you?”

Dan tapped his foot, waiting for Phil to make the decision. “Sure!” Phil said. Dan managed to resist giving him an evil glare.

The girl handed her phone to her grandparents before positioning herself between them. Dan considered placing a hand on her shoulder, but he knew she would notice how hard it was trembling. Everything around Dan looked blurry, and he hoped he wouldn’t fall over. The picture-taking process lasted less than a minute, but time moved as slowly as on the last day of class before summer staring at the clock. People around them were noticing that they were in some way important. It would be a matter of minutes before the “phan is real” tweets and tumblr posts started again.

When the girl pulled away, Dan forced himself to ask, “What’s your name?” He didn’t want to appear suspicious.

“Alison,” she said, her smile about to break her cheeks.

“Nice to meet you Alison,” Phil said.

They watched her walk away and continued on their way out of the airport to find Phil’s parents. No one else approached them, but Dan knew it only took one person to start the gossip.

“We should have asked that she not post the picture,” Dan ruminated almost the entire drive to Phil’s family’s house.

“Dan, that would have seemed even more suspicious. The more we look like we’re hiding it, the worse it’s going to be,” Phil explained, leaning his head onto Dan’s shoulder.

Even though they were safe inside the car, Dan’s body tensed up at Phil’s touch. It took a few kisses on Dan’s neck before he released his raised shoulders and returned Phil’s kisses.

* * *

“Dan, go to sleep,” Phil grunted, peeking an eye open at Dan’s face still illuminated by the light of his phone.

“It still hasn’t been posted, but there’s a few people making claims on twitter that they saw us,” Dan said.

“Yeah, and there’s nothing you can do about it, so please just go to sleep,” Phil said, voice teeming with aggravation. “You know I sleep better cuddling something,” he amended, knowing Dan responded better to fluff.

Dan rolled his eyes, but he placed his phone on the nightstand and squeezed himself between Phil’s arms. He had to admit, he was happier feeling Phil’s warm breath on his neck than he would have been alone in their bed in London, breathing into the pillow trying to catch a whiff of Phil’s remaining scent.

“I’m so glad that now there is a bear on this island.”

“Fuck off,” Dan said, laughing.

* * *

“Dan this picture is amazing. You have to tweet it!” Phil shouted, his eyes crinkling. Dan knew he would have a hard time saying no to Phil with crinkled eyes.

Trying not to avoid how adorable Phil looked, Dan said, “Phil. You tweeted a baby picture of you earlier. It’s obvious you’re with your family. And it will be obvious that I’m with you.”

“I’m not in the picture. You could be anywhere.”

“Fine.”

“Let me write the tweet,” Phil said, giggling as he grabbed the phone out of Dan’s hand.

“Just make sure it’s in all lowercase letters.”

* * *

As much as it terrified him being up north with Phil, Dan was still overjoyed to be there. Phil’s family was so much different than his own. Dan’s family got along well enough, but only for short lengths of time. They would eat dinner together, chat about their lives, maybe watch a film if they were feeling particularly sociable, but Phil’s family actually enjoyed being together. Phil’s mom would start a story about something that happened when Phil was growing up, and soon every member of the Lester family would be adding in tidbits, or laughing so hard they couldn’t even add their part to the story. They didn’t shift in their seats slightly when Dan and Phil held hands on the sofa. They didn’t ask invasive questions, letting Dan speak when he wanted to speak. And they were so happy about how happy he and Phil were.

He shouldn’t have checked his phone. It only took one look at his twitter mentions to realize that the phandom had worked it out. The tweeted picture along with the earlier rumours were enough for confirmation. Dan excused himself to the bathroom.

Dan splashed water on his face, his body feeling like it was on fire. He tried to control his breathing, as he dug a little deeper into the phandom to find out what people were saying.

It’s so sweet they’re together!!

You can really tell how much they care for each other!!!!

I’M SMILING SO BIG RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA

They’re so lucky they found each other

JUST FUCK ME UP

They were all like that, happy freak-out posts, almost none that even suggested that this trip with Phil “confirmed” phan. The ones that did say things like that had almost no notes, and if they did, it was mostly from people reblogging to say things like “it doesn’t matter if it’s romantic or platonic.” Dan felt his heart rate slow to normal.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. “Dan, are you alright?”

Dan opened the door and let Phil enter. He flashed his phone at Phil. “They found out.”

“Crap,” Phil said, though his tone indicated to Dan that he didn’t care and was putting on a front for Dan’s sake.

“No, but they’re all so happy about it.”

“What did you expect Dan? They have blogs dedicated to the idea we’re a couple.”

“No, but they’re not happy in a ‘phan is real’ way. They’re just happy that we have each other,” Dan explained, brushing his fringe off his forehead, still surprised.

“Well, maybe people have matured throughout the years.”

“Yeah.”

It was the first moment Dan contemplated coming out about their relationship.

* * *

“Today was amazing,” Dan said, dropping his head onto Phil’s shoulder as they laid in bed.

“I still think horses are terrifying,” Phil admitted.

“Try new things?”

“We should have filmed a lessamazingphil video,” Phil said, turning towards Dan to see his reaction.

“Can you imagine how many fics there’d be if they knew we went horseback riding along the sea?”

Phil laughed. “I mean, just posting the horse nuts tweet got plenty of responses about you riding me and my horse-sized cock.”

“How come you always get to have a huge cock in fics?”

Phil smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Dan admitted.

“Are you going to do your liveshow?” Phil asked. “You could use my computer.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to answer questions yet. I’ll just say I’m doing one another day.”

Dan pulled out his phone. The photos they had taken that day were still up on his screen. Dan flipped through the pictures again, grinning at all the photos he’d taken of Phil when he wasn’t looking: Phil’s look of absolute terror as he approached his horse, Phil nearly falling off his horse after three seconds of riding, Phil’s mouth opened in a laugh as he finally got comfortable with riding. The last photo was Dan and Phil after they arrived back at the horse stable, smiling brightly with a horse between them. Dan had been so lost in the delight of the day, he hadn’t even realized he didn’t turn his head in his typical selfie fashion.

“What if I tweeted this? You know, as compensation for me not doing a liveshow.” He flashed the photo at Phil.

“If that’s what you want. I’m not the one who almost wet himself when we got noticed at the airport.” Phil poked Dan in the stomach.

“Maybe it’s time I stopped caring so much. I don’t want to miss all these moments anymore. Spending time with your family and stuff. I don’t want to keep hauling ourselves inside every night because I’m afraid if we go out alone together someone will see. It’s exhausting.”

Dan looked over at Phil, who smiled, a glint in the corner of his eye. “You’ve felt this way for awhile, haven’t you?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, but I was waiting until you were ready,” Phil cooed, kissing Dan’s cheek.

“I love you,” Dan said, trumping Phil’s cheek kiss with one on Phil’s lips.

Dan glanced back at his phone, attaching the photo to the tweet he’d composed. “Ready to start a shitstorm?”

“Do it.”


End file.
